


The Taste of a Morning With You

by sleeplessnightsanddaydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Punk Harry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessnightsanddaydreams/pseuds/sleeplessnightsanddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a walking stereotype but that's okay with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of a Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first fanfiction I've written but the first one I've finished. Took an idea and ran with it. For Lucy who wanted a Punk!Harry fic, hope you like it! xx

It’s not very often that Louis is overwhelmed; he’s just not that kind of guy. He takes things in his stride, usually. But then Harry Styles happened. Harry Styles is a walking stereotype, but that’s okay with Louis. He walked into Louis’ life with his low cut tank tops and tattoos on display and unruly hair and a fucking _skateboard_. Louis would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so ready to jump him. So it’s safe to say he was overwhelmed the first day he met Harry Styles. And he had been overwhelmed every single day since and now Harry Styles was a pretty permanent feature in Louis’ life.

And it’s not that Louis was trying to impress Harry, except for how he totally was. And it was ridiculous because Louis had never felt the need to try so hard before and he didn't even know if Harry was _gay_. Harry probably wouldn't like labels, Louis decided. Because Harry was Harry and no rules applied to him, it seemed. He was a blank canvas and Louis really liked that but it did make things a little difficult. Louis figured he needed something to get Harry’s attention. He wasn't trying to copy Harry, no. But a few subtle changes couldn't hurt.

“What have you done to your hair?” Harry slumped into the seat next to Louis.  
Louis gave a small smile and nonchalantly answered, “Nothing.”  
It was a total lie. He’d spent at least an hour on his hair this morning; styling his usually soft fringe into something more dishevelled. Apparently the results weren't as subtle as he’d hoped for.  
“It’s different,” Harry stated, bluntly.  
“I guess,” Louis shrugged.  
Harry moved to the side and leant on his hand to stare at him for a while, unabashed, while Louis pretended to focus on the front of the class. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on what his lecturer was saying rather than trying to work out what Harry was thinking. This plan didn't really work out for Louis apparently, as the lecture came to an abrupt end and Louis realised he hadn't really taken anything in. As everyone bustled about and got ready to leave Louis was stopped by a sudden awareness that Harry was leaning closer to him.  
“I think I liked it better before,” Harry’s voice was barely more than a whisper.  
“What?” Louis tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he very aware of Harry’s breath against his ear.  
“Your hair,” Harry pulled away and smiled, standing up.  
Shit. 

So, maybe it wasn't his hair. Maybe it was something else. His clothes, perhaps. Which is why he now found himself in Zayn’s room, scavenging for clothes that could pass off as ‘punk’.  
“What’re you doing?” Zayn walked out of his bathroom, towel hanging on his hips.  
“Oh. Hi.”  
Zayn just raised his eyebrows, “Why are you stealing my clothes?”  
“I'm… just trying something. A new look,” Louis said, like it was no big deal.  
“Ah, right. For Harry?” Zayn smirked as he towel dried his hair.  
“What?! No!” Louis looked shocked.  
Zayn just rolled his eyes and walked over, “Well, let me help you at least.”

Louis was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and cold and he felt like a prat. But he feigned confidence as he walked into his lecture and sat next to Harry.  
“Hi Lou,” he smiled, stretching out his long legs.  
“Alright,” Louis tried to imitate the way Harry way sitting, casual and absent-mindedly cool.  
Louis took the way that Harry had pursed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh as a bad sign and immediately corrected the way he was sitting.  
“Nice t-shirt,” Harry whispered in his low voice, tilting his head but with his eyes still trained to the front of the class.  
Louis wasn't sure if Harry was being sincere. He was never sure of anything with Harry so he didn't say anything.  
“Aren't you gonna be cold though?” Harry said, this time with some seriousness.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine,” He lied.

By the end of the day Louis was pissed off and even colder than he had been before. He longed for a comfy jumper and jeans that actually fit. So, the clothes were a no, then. Probably for the best, Harry hadn't seemed bowled over. Louis was starting to think that Harry was incapable of being bowled over. 

Over the next few weeks Louis attempted to learn to skateboard but fell off on more than one occasion and it just ended up with a lot of questions from Harry about how he’d managed to scrape his arm up quite that badly. He tried to pierce his lip but almost fainted before the needle had even gone through the skin and that had just ended up with an ice pack and Zayn in hysterics. He tried to take up smoking by stealing Zayn’s cigarettes but Zayn had caught him and told him that if he wanted to start he’d have to get his own cigarettes and also, Harry didn't smoke. So that was a non-starter. He’d also considered a tattoo, but that thought lasted no longer than thirty seconds.

Basically, it was useless. Louis wasn’t a punk, wasn’t even close. He was a pansy and he liked it that way. Harry didn't though, and that caused Louis to wallow in his own self-pity longer than it was probably necessary.

“Have you actually asked him?” Zayn appeared at the door while Louis was face down in his duvet.  
“Asked who what?” He grumbled, lifting his head momentarily.  
“Harry. If he likes you.”  
“Don’t be a crazy person.”  
“Oh yeah, mate, I'm the crazy one. How’s your lip by the way?”  
“Shut up!” Louis hurled a pillow towards him but it just landed on the carpet with a dull thud and Zayn walked away laughing. 

Louis knew he must be getting desperate because he actually considered it. But what the hell would he say? There was no way he could put himself out there like that without making an even bigger idiot of himself, and he figured he’d already done enough to put Harry off. He couldn’t hide forever though and on Monday morning Louis was sat in the lecture room, both feeling and looking like crap, waiting for Harry to waltz in with his beautiful, beautiful face. 

“Hi Lou,” He said, as he did every day they had a lecture together.  
“Hi mate,” Louis answered as Harry sat down.  
“You look nice,” Harry smiled.  
Louis wanted to sigh, or roll his eyes, or both. Was he taking the piss? Alright so Louis knew he’d been acting a _little_ weird and making a fool of himself and _maybe_ Harry had noticed, but he didn't need Harry to acknowledge it. He wanted to curl up in a ball. Louis couldn't help but to frown and Harry must have noticed.  
“I mean…” Harry didn't finish the sentence and just shook his head.

Louis felt like he was being taunted throughout the whole lecture. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him and the air seemed thicker every time Harry moved closer. And Louis was only human, alright? It wasn't his fault that he got distracted by the ink that covered Harry’s skin or the big green eyes or how soft Harry’s fucking hands looked. But Louis made sure to avert his gaze any time that Harry looked back at him. It was like a tug of war. 

By the end of the lecture the class had been asked to pair up for a presentation. Louis didn't know if he was the luckiest or the unluckiest guy in the world when Harry had asked him. Either way, he’d said yes. Of course he’d said yes. 

So, on Wednesday morning they find themselves in Louis’ room, books and paper spread all over the desk. After two hours Harry is restless and is walking around the room trying to find something to entertain him.  
“Harry, can you get your arse here?” Louis says without looking up.  
“But I'm bored,” Harry walks over and places his hands over Louis’ eyes, so he’s forced to stop working.  
Louis sighs, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach, “You’re such a child.”  
“And _you’re_ a nerd,” Harry says fondly.  
“And _you_ always take the piss. Can we get some work done before I fall asleep?” Louis removes Harry’s hands from his face and scowls.  
“What? When have I ever taken the piss?” And at first Louis thinks he’s being sarcastic but then he sees Harry furrow his eyebrows as sits down again.  
“All the time, in class,” Louis says offhanded, shuffling papers.  
“What? When?” Harry focuses on Louis and really that frown on his face is adorable, which is a strange word to use when talking about Harry.  
“Don’t think I don’t notice your snarky comments, Styles,” Louis rolls his eyes before imitating him, badly, “Oh, Louis, you look nice. Nice t-shirt Lou.”  
Harry still looks confused, “I say you look nice because I _think_ you look nice.”  
“Oh.” Oh.  
“Wait, why would you think I was taking the piss?” Harry straightens up.  
Louis widens his eyes and looks away, “Er… I don’t know.”  
Harry hits his arm playfully, “No, Lou, why would you think that?”  
Louis sighs, “Because, maybe… no, it’s nothing.”  
Louis tries to laugh it off but Harry’s having none of it. He snatches away the papers that Louis’ fiddling with. And Harry’s looking at him now with such intensity that Louis is sure he’s blushing. He can feel his face growing hot, yes, definitely blushing. And he feels like an idiot.  
“Lou?” Harry’s voice is lower now, more serious, and his eyes sweep over Louis’ face.  
“I… I thought you were taking the piss ‘cause… maybe, I’d been trying to… impress you?”  
The room is silent and Louis wants a hole in the ground to swallow him up. Harry frowns, then raises his eyebrows and then bursts out into obnoxious laughter. Louis’ expression is something between a glare and confusion.  
“That’s what that was?” Harry said in between laughs, “The clothes and the hair and the skateboard?”  
Louis’ nerves dissipate for just a second as he watches Harry, “Yeah, alright, laugh it up… wait, how do you know about the skateboard?”  
“Saw you,” Harry chuckled.  
“But you asked about my arm,” Louis said, confused.  
“Yeah,” Harry smirked, “I was humouring you.”  
“You’re a dick,” Louis grumbled.  
“It was cute.”  
“It wasn't supposed to be cute.” Louis jabs Harry in the arm.  
“Well, it’s a good job I like cute, hey?” Harry smiles.  
Louis bites his lip, “Depends how much you like cute.”  
“Or how much I like you, you mean?” And Harry’s not laughing any more.  
“That too,” Louis manages.

Harry stares into Louis’ eyes and Louis can’t help but to look straight back, despite how fast his heart is beating. Harry takes Louis’ hands, holding his fingertips between his own strong ones and pulls Louis up so they’re standing face to face. Harry smirks and Louis feels a little in a daze. Harry swiftly moves his hands to Louis’ waist and leans into him.  
“Would you believe me this time if I told you look nice?” Harry’s voice is rough against Louis’ ear and he has to suppress a shiver.  
Louis doesn't have time to answer, and he’s not entirely sure he could anyway, before Harry’s hand is running through the back of Louis’ feathery hair. Louis manages to fit his hands into Harry’s waist before their lips are touching and Harry is moving them back towards the wall.  
“You’re, so, beautiful,” Harry says in between kisses and now his lips are at the soft skin of Louis’ neck.  
Louis moves his hands to Harry’s hair and pulls on it lightly so that Harry will kiss him again, already missing his lips against his own. Harry lets out a low sigh before smirking and reattaching his lips to Louis’. And Louis feels a little bit on fire, his whole body somehow feeling numb and totally electric simultaneously. Harry is all he can focus on. Harry’s lips and Harry’s hands slowly moving over his torso and Harry’s strong thighs trapping him against the wall. HarryHarryHarry. And it isn't long before Harry’s hands are underneath Louis’ shirt, and Louis almost whimpers at the first touch of skin against skin. And he thinks Harry knows how much this is affecting him because he bites Louis’ lip and runs his hands over the same area again, just to get a reaction. It’s safe to say it works. And Harry pulls away and he looks wrecked, though Louis thinks he probably looks worse. But Louis can’t stop staring at Harry’s mouth, all red and perfect and it’s only been a second but Louis wants to kiss him again.  
“God,” Harry huffs out, smirking again, and Louis thinks it’s the closest he’s seen to Harry being bowled over, but that’s okay because Louis is more than overwhelmed.  
Harry swallows then, and there’s a flash of uncertainty in his eyes that Louis’ never seen before but it’s gone almost as soon.  
“Off,” Harry murmurs trailing his hands up Louis’ sides taking the t-shirt with them.  
And Louis has no time to protest, not that he would, before Harry is lifting his own shirt over his head, revealing more tattoos. And Louis wants to press kisses over every single one and pepper his chest with love bites. And they’re both just stood there then; looking at each other like time has stopped. But Harry soon closes the gap, kissing Louis with even more fervour than before and Louis isn't quite sure how that’s possible. In between open mouthed kisses and hot breaths Harry reaches down to undo Louis’ belt and okay. And though Harry is panting he seems to have a lot more control over this situation than Louis does who still has the mantra of HarryHarryHarry swimming in his head. As soon as Louis’ jeans are undone though, belt hanging loose, Harry is stepping away and undoing his own, pulling them off so he’s left in only his boxers. Louis stands still for a while, dumb and breathing heavily before he follows suit. Harry rakes his eyes over Louis’ body and Louis feels his dick twitch, anticipating Harry’s next move. He moves slowly (though that may be Louis’ imagination because everything feels hazy) but instead of leaning in to kiss him again Harry drops to his knees and Louis almost instantly feels breath through his boxers. Louis can’t do anything but let his head fall back against the wall and he subconsciously tangles his fingers into Harry’s dark hair. He’s worried for a second that maybe that’s crossing a line until Harry moans and Louis figures it’s probably okay. Louis kind of wants to look at Harry right now, wants to commit this moment to memory but the breath over his cock and Harry’s hands pulling at his boxers are enough to make his legs weak already. He wants this to last as long as possible. Before he knows it cold air hits his cock as his boxers are slid down his legs and off. It’s not for long though because soon Harry’s warm breath is back again, this time with the slide of his tongue at the underside of Louis’ cock.  
“Fuck,” Louis breathes out.  
Without warning Harry’s hot mouth is around his dick, tongue teasing the tip. This time Louis knows he needs to see Harry like this so he dares to look down. Harry’s eyes are closed, lashes falling beautifully against his hollowed cheeks.  
“Oh God,” Louis moans, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair as Harry takes him in further.  
It’s so so good and fast and altogether too much and Louis’ breathing is irregular as he tries to delay the inevitable. He feels Harry shift underneath him and as he looks down he notices that Harry’s got his hand in his own boxer’s now.  
“Jesus,” Louis pants.  
Harry moans around Louis’ dick and Louis knows he can’t hold off any longer.  
“Har-Harry.”  
And Harry just sucks him through it, his hand still stroking himself jerkily. It hits Louis then and he comes with a moan and Harry has to pull off, cum coating his lips and shaking through his own orgasm.  
They stay silent for a bit, just breathing heavily into the thick air. Harry wipes his lips and his hand and stands up quickly, leaning in towards Louis. Louis sighs, closing his eyes momentarily before kissing Harry on the lips chastely.  
“You look nice when you come too,” Harry whispers, breaking the silence.  
Louis leans back and just laughs, “Dick.”


End file.
